


Not just a pumpkin

by opposablethumbs



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Stephen is a vampire, The cloak can just change colour, Tony is a pumpkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs
Summary: Avengers power couple Tony Stark and Stephen Strange attend a children's hospital fancy dress party. Tony greatly underestimates the dangers of being a human pinata.





	Not just a pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2: Art and a drabble, for the [Ironstrange advent calendar](https://ironstrange-advent-calendar.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

 


End file.
